Beauty and the Beast Meets DRACO AND HERMIONE!
by Duckalicious
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a B&B-like relationship, but with a twist...
1. The Beginning of the Beginning of It

Disclaimer: Usually, I forget these, as they don't seem that important anyway. I mean, if I were the esteemed Ms. J.K. Rowling, would I be writing things on a FAN fiction website, or writing them to be published in my next book? Of course, I could claim ownership of the things in the Harry Potter Series, but that would just be silly. Who's going to believe that a teenage girl, and not the very famous and immensely wealthy woman who has been taking all the credit for these wonderful books actually wrote them. Absolutely ridiculous. And just in case anyone who's really DENSE is reading this, I claim no ownership in whole or in part of any of the people, place, things, ideas, or plot points in the Harry Potter Series. Unfortunately.  
  
A/N: As in all my writing, my two wonderful betas (or would one be beta and one be kappa? Did I spell kappa right? How about that time? Is that even what I mean?) will be reading and changing and adding, and I will be publicly worshiping them for it. Hem.  
  
Anyway, this is just a quirky little doohickey I thought up when I was sitting in algebra today. I got in a ton of trouble for whipping out a notebook in the middle of a lecture thingamabob, too... Yeah, that was probly not the best of ideas...  
  
As in all my writing, (sound familiar? If not, where have you been for the last two paragraphs?) the symbols will be as follows: ~X~ = italics. 'X' = characters thoughts. **X** = bold. "X" = dialogue, as usual. -X- = underline. #X# = that's for me to know, and you to find out...  
  
Well, I let you get to the story now...  
  
~*~*~*~* Beauty and The Beast Meets... DRACO AND HERMIONE?!?!?!?! *~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter One: The Beginning of The Beginning of It *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I wonder if it's pitiful to be jealous of fairy tale characters? Probably. I definitely get how Belle feels in -Beauty and The Beast- now. "There must be more than this provincial life...." I am painfully ordinary. There is absolutely nothing remotely special about me. Particularly appearance wise. Uck.'  
  
Hermione Granger shouldered her way through the crowded halls of Hogwarts. Little did she know that someone was watching, and listening. Until, of course, the dumb prick, uh, I mean, the spy revealed himself.  
  
#Granger, you are about as ordinary as purple carrots,# said a mysterious voice in Hermione's head. Mysterious, but somehow familiar.  
  
"Hey, who is that?" Several people looked at Hermione a little oddly.  
  
#Shouting at me will do you no good. "Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign." Just think what you want to say. I'll get the message.#  
  
#Hmm, how's this?# thought Hermione, focusing very hard on what she was trying to do. So hard, in fact, that she stopped walking, and several people ran into her. She turned around and glared at them. They all glared right back. She started walking again.  
  
#Very good. It took me days to adjust to that.#  
  
#Hearing voices in your head?#  
  
#No.# There was a touch of mirth in the voice now. #Not saying things aloud, just thinking them. I guess you're more used to being self- contained than I was.#  
  
#It's easy to get lost in thought when it's such unfamiliar territory.#  
  
#Hey, you're funny. I didn't know you were funny.#  
  
#Most people don't. They either don't get my jokes, or don't know me well enough to get to hear them. I figure since you ~are~ inside my head, you probably know me reasonably well.#  
  
#Hmm.#  
  
#I am at a severe disadvantage here, you know. You can read my mind like an open book, but all I hear is what you want me to. And what did you mean about the purple carrots?#  
  
#You are a witch. Not exactly what most people would call ordinary.#  
  
#I suppose. Nevertheless, I am still ridiculously plain.#  
  
#What are you talking about, Granger? Well, yes, you ~used~ to be rather plain, but that's changed recently.#  
  
#What are you talking about?#  
  
#Do me a favor. Go look in the mirror, Granger. You're beautiful.#  
  
#**Beautiful**? Me? Do not mock me. I'm ~definetly~ no Lavender.#  
  
#Thank Merlin for that. What I mean to say is, why would you want to look like Lavender?#  
  
#Because all the guys drool over her.#  
  
#Oh, I see. Well, I have two things to say. First, the two of you are completely different. She is hot, you are beautiful. They're not the same thing at all. Second, why would you want to be thought of as an easy lay?#  
  
#I never said I- Oh. They call Lavender that?#  
  
#Yes, Granger. Almost all the guys at Hogwarts, even most of the Slytherins have, hem, ~gotten lucky~ with Miss Brown.#  
  
#Ew.#  
  
#Mostly, yeah.#  
  
#Who are you?#  
  
#That is for me to know, and you to find out. Goodnight, Granger.#  
  
#Goodnight. But what I am going to call you?#  
  
#You don't really have to call me anything. Just start thinking things you want me to hear. I'll know. And it's not like there's anyone in here except you and me anyway.#  
  
Hermione went to bed that night with a lot on her mind, for obvious reasons. But her last three thoughts as she went to sleep were all happy ones. #Thank you.#  
  
#What for? # Her friend was there almost immediately. For that was how she had come to think of the presence in her mind.  
  
#For saying I'm beautiful.#  
  
#It's the truth.#  
  
#Goodnight.#  
  
#Goodnight.#  
  
A/N: Whew! What do you think? Tell me! Should I keep working on this? Should I keep the major plot points and completely rewrite everything else? Tell me, tell me, tell me! R&R, folks, and good morning/day/night/whatever!  
  
READ BANNED BOOKS! AND MY FANFICS! 


	2. Author's Note! Important!

This story has been suspended. I will add to it once in a great while, but don't expect updates very often, as I will be concentrating on "Oops! I Did it Again!" for awhile as it is the most popular of my stories. "Kiss This" is my personal favorite, but I guess that not everyone has as good of taste as I do. But, if I get enough reviews on any other one of my stories ("Kiss This," "This May Not Be a Good Thing," Beauty and the Beast.") telling me to continue it, I will. ("Enough reviews" = 25 or more. ~So~ not gonna happen.) 


End file.
